Crysius Icelight
Crysius Icelight is a spellsword with a power that allows him to control the winds, aside from his skills with weaponry. He is a half breed, born of Breton and Snow Elf stock. In his family, he is the youngest child. Background Crysius Icelight was born to a Breton father and Snow Elf mother. His strange last name was the result of his father being an orphan and thus lacking a last name, which meant he just got an unusual moniker from his mother as a placeholder for a last name. Crysius has a pair of older brothers, the battlemage Raytheon and sorceror Thavian Crysius was trained to use weapons by his mother, who was a talented swordswoman. He received further coaching from his elder brother Raytheon. Crysius's magic was self thought, unlike his elder brothers, despite his good skill with casting spells. He focused on only using telekinesis, to perfect the use of such. Crysius works as a part time guard and blacksmith's apprentice in Riften, to pick up relevant skills for his life. He also occasionally helps out to alchemist and the enchanter, which grants him limited knowledge in all sorts of crafting. Crysius has a trust fund, like his older brothers, although, like his brother Raytheon, he believes in honest work and pay, and so decides to do the aforementioned jobs to supplement his allowance, which he rarely, if ever uses, making him extremely rich in terms of wealth. Personality and Appearance Quite unlike his two older brothers, Crysius is not very concerned with his appearance, preferring to focus on more practicable things. He does not have any qualms about his face getting injured and rarely responds to any attempt to scratch his face. Also, quite unlike his brothers, Crysius has no effeminate behavior at all. He is rather undisguised about his attraction to beautiful women, which can cause him problems if he is noticed. He in fact drools openly when he sees very good looking women. Crysius also seems to fear and respect his brother Raytheon. He's relatively withdrawn otherwise, preferring not to talk to people, only stare at them from a distance, or pass an occasional snide comment that normally makes people hate him. Appearance wise, Crysius is skinnier than his elder brother, but relatively fit. There is no possibility of mistaking him for a girl. He has the same white hair as his brothers, but his eyes are a deeper shade of blue. As he's not matured, he lacks the stature of his elder brothers, standing roughly at 5' 8" Powers and Abilities Crysius is a good swordsman due to the excessive amount of coaching by his mother and brother, who were both exemplary wielders of swords. He has a great amount of agility that allows him to easily duck and weave around opponents easily, attacking them with a flurry of slashes. While he's not quite as strong as Raytheon, Crysius possesses high strength for his age and can fight unarmed or armed. His bare hands are capable of blocking blades as that is where his telekinetic fields are the strongest. Crysius is an extremely powerful telekinetic, on a level far higher than his brothers. He is capable of accelerating almost anything to an extreme speed, which he normally applies to air, allowing him to create wind blasts, wind bolts and wind cloaks. Crysius can further apply his telekinesis to himself to perform a skill similar to whirlwind sprint, or even engage in limited levitation and flight using his wind manipulation and telekinesis, although this will drain magicka. Crysius has a telekinetic field in and around his body that telekinetically manipulates his molecules to heal from wounds faster than normal, consuming magicka in the process, although he already possesses a greater base healing rate. If all of Crysius' magicka is shunted into regeneration and his dispersion field, he can survive incredible amounts of damage, at the expense of losing most of his ranged skills. His dispersion field is passive and deflects or absorbs damage, much like a permanent mage armor. Crysius can further fire concussion beams and bolts of pure magicka from his hands to injure and kill others, rather than using his wind based powers. He is immune is silence spells, has resistance to magic and is resistant to poisons as well. Crysius, like his elder brother Raytheon, has a passive form of dragonskin, his version instead reflecting a portion of the spell back at the opponent after reducing the damage, instead of absorbing the magicka. Crysius possess an iron will and cannot be controlled via any form of mental magic or illusion. It is unknown how this happens, although it can be because of his biological dispersion field that blocks hostile magicka from entering his brain. However, the biological dispersion field prevents him from conjuring entities, performing illusion and makes wearing real armor tedious (although he does not really need armor) Equipment and Apparel Crysius dresses in a hooded top and pants, made from the hide of a snowy sabre cat, with a fur trim. He does not seem to bother putting on any armor, although his coat and pants do not seem to take damage no matter how he moves around in them, or how much they are hit. They are unenchanted otherwise. Crysius uses a longsword named "Stormbreak", as he was trained to use such a weapon by his mother and Raytheon. His weapon is a silver coloured weapon made of unknown alloy. Like Raytheon's longsword "Heartseeker", this weapon never blunts or breaks. It can focus Crysius' telekinetic powers to create windblades to strike at targets slightly further than the weapon can reach. Trivia * Crysius' looks are based on Accelerator from A Certain Magical Index. * Crysius' powers are similar to Accelerator's as well, except more controllable and less powerful, since it requires thought to use. * Crysius can combine his powers with his brothers' powers to generate massive blizzards capable of killing massive numbers of people. * Crysius enjoys playing pranks on his brothers. * Crysius hates vegetables and loves meat. He never eats plant matter. * Crysius, like his brothers, has a perfect command of Falmeris. He can speak it with fluency and write in it with no mistakes. Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Characters Category:Spellswords Category:A Forgotten Tale